


Songs of the Echorium

by Elennare



Category: Song Quest
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five wallpapers for the five Songs. Made for the "Five things" challenge at fan_flashworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of the Echorium

**Author's Note:**

> Made with GIMP. Yay for tutorials!

These wallpapers were inspired by the Echorium Anthem:  
  


"For healing sleep of lavender dreams,  
For laughter golden and gay,  
For tears shed in turquoise streams,  
For fear, blood and scarlet screams,  
For death of deepest midnight shade.  
For these the Songs,   
Five in one.  
Challa, Kashe, Shi,  
Aushan, Yehn."

  


They're all made with a size of 1366 by 768, but I can make other sizes if anyone wants them. Click on the pictures for the full-size images.

[ ](http://s63.photobucket.com/albums/h152/Bev_Crusher/?action=view&current=Challa.jpg)

[ ](http://s63.photobucket.com/albums/h152/Bev_Crusher/?action=view&current=Kashe.jpg)

[ ](http://s63.photobucket.com/albums/h152/Bev_Crusher/?action=view&current=Shi.jpg)

[ ](http://s63.photobucket.com/albums/h152/Bev_Crusher/?action=view&current=Aushan4.jpg)

[ ](http://s63.photobucket.com/albums/h152/Bev_Crusher/?action=view&current=Yehn.jpg)

(A note on the last one - the death caused by Yehn is described in the book as "closing all the doors in the mind", hence the background).

 

All comments gratefully received :)

 


End file.
